Yepp
Yepp (イエップ Yepp) was a master boatsman who was a resident of the town of Yallam. Yepp was so talented at sailing, that he was able to navigate the Sea of Time without a Lemurian ship. On one of his voyages, he discovered a large quantity of pearls. He sold these pearls in order to finance Yallam, and thus making it a prosperous town. During his lifetime, Yepp seemingly became a legend to many of those in Yallam due to his success. Since his death, the town has entered a very depressed state, leaving only Sunshine, the great but eccentric blacksmith, as the town's only outstanding figure. Yepp wished that the other residents of Yallam would explore the Sea of Time as he did, so he arranged a "map" of the Sea in a field to the east of Yallam. This field later became a playground for the children. It contained trees, and rocks shaped like celestial bodies, such as the moon and stars, which were modeled off of rocks in the Sea of Time. Yepp wrote a song, in which he gave directions to get through the Sea of Time to Lemuria. He eventually died, and with him, Yallam's prosperity. Yepp's Song Yepp's song was a three verse song, which was actually directions to navigate through the Sea of Time and reach Lemuria. Yepp wrote the song, and made a sort of playground for the children in which he made a map of the Sea. Yepp taught it to the residents of Yallam who taught it to their children, whom now recite it while playing in the playground. Felix and his party learned this song to reach Lemuria. This song has its roots in a Japanese children's game. The lyrics are different, but the song has the same tune as "Kagome-Kagome", a Japanese nursery rhyme. Verse 1: If you want to go to the stars, if you want to go to the stars. Go north past the twins, passing two swirls, run deasil twice 'round the trunk. Haste without waste, and head to the east, past three to the north. Then, run 'round thrice and wait for the waves. When they stop run north and go to the stars. If you race full of folly and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave. Verse 2: If you want to go to the moon, if you want to go to the moon. Face west from the stars and run straight past three swirls, then circle 'round twice. Haste without waste, and head to the south, then one swirl west. There, run 'round thrice and wait for the waves. When they stop, run south and go for the moon. If you race full of folly and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave. Verse 3: If you want to go to the sun, if you want to go to the sun. Face south from the moon and run straight through two swirls, then circle 'round twice. Haste without waste, and head to the west, then six to the north. There, run 'round thrice and wait for the waves. When they stop, run north and go for the sun. If you race full of folly and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave. External Links *Recording of Kagome-Kagome on Youtube *Wikipedia article on Kagome-Kagome Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: The Lost Age